


Never Reveal

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Charles Croydon worries about his vampire bride after she wanders.





	Never Reveal

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

''I'm going for a walk. I'll return as soon as possible,'' Sarah said to Charles. She watched as his eyes widened. Sarah blinked before he approached her in their home. 

''If the townspeople of Salem see you...''

Sarah smiled. ''I remember how superstitious the townspeople are. How they view any person as a witch. A vampire.'' Sarah still smiled before fangs were revealed. ''The townspeople are usually in their beds now. You don't have to protect me from them, Charles,'' she said. She kissed him and went outside.

*I remember Sarah wishing to go outside recently. After remaining inside.* Charles considered following Sarah in order to protect her. *If the townspeople burn my wife at the stake...* Scowling, he went outside. ''Sarah?'' The area by homes was barren. Rare worry formed in his eyes.

Charles viewed a man approaching him. ''Do you recall seeing a woman walking recently?'' His shoulders slumped after the man shook his head.   
He walked by him. ''Sarah? SARAH?''

After viewing ashes on the ground, Charles shook his head in disbelief.

 

THE END


End file.
